Hoard of the Dragon Queen
| editor = Miranda Horner | cover_artist = Raymond Swanland | inter_artist = Aaron Hubrich, Tyler Jacobson, Guido Kuip, Marcel Mercado, Bryan Syme | cartography = Jared Blando | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | type = Adventure | languages = | realm year = 1480s DR | released1 = August 19, 2014 | binding1 = Hardcover | pages1 = 96 | isbn10-1 = 0786965649 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786965649 | cite1 = | edition2 = | released2 = | binding2 = | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = | isbn13-2 = | cite2 = | edition3 = | released3 = | binding3 = | pages3 = | isbn10-3 = | isbn13-3 = | cite3 = | edition4 = | released4 = | binding4 = | pages4 = | isbn10-4 = | isbn13-4 = | cite4 = | edition5 = | released5 = | binding5 = | pages5 = | isbn10-5 = | isbn13-5 = | cite5 = | released = | binding = | series = Tyranny of Dragons | preceded_by = None | followed_by = The Rise of Tiamat | source = }} Hoard of the Dragon Queen is a 2014 Forgotten Realms adventure module for the 5th edition of Dungeons & Dragons, designed by Kobold Press and the Wizards RPG Team. The module revolves around the Cult of the Dragon's plans to free Tiamat, the goddess of chromatic dragons, from the Nine Hells. Hoard of the Dragon Queen is part of the Tyranny of Dragons storyline, and received a direct continuation in the adventure module The Rise of Tiamat. Index Characters • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Radecere Perethun • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • : • • • • • • • • • Creatures • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Gray ooze • • • Halfling • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • : • • Locations :;Building & Sites: • • • • • • :;Roads: • • :;Settlements: • • • • • :;Wilderness: • • • • • • :;Realms: : • • • • • • • • • • Magic :;Magic items: • ''Dragongleam • • • • • :White dragon mask'' • Organizations ;Families: :;Groups: • • • • • • • • • : • • Religions :;Priests: • Church of Auril • :;Temples: Shrine of Axes • Temple of Chauntea : • • • • Appendix Notes References External links * Amazon product listing * Hoard of the Dragon Supplement (PDF) Connections Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventures Category:5th edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:Published in 2014 Category:Works by Wolfgang Baur Category:Works by Mike Mearls Category:Books Category:D&D Encounters adventures